Sam and Dean and the Internet Message Board
by glittergoddess13
Summary: When Sam and Dean discover a TV show has been made based upon their lives, their search leads them to a message board about the show.  Dean soon finds an outlet for the snark and pulls Sam into the posting madness.  Fun, silly, snark, crackfic, LAUGHS!
1. We're on TV!

**This is a total crackfic (aka- not realistic and pure fun). This story does reference some information and conversations on a real message board. Just plain silliness and random humor. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. The original draft included smileys, but they don't translate to this very well. **

**Sam and Dean and the ****Message ****Board**.

_Setting: A local library basement. The room is empty except for two Winchester head lighted my computer screen glow._

Dean: Wow... Sam, you have to see this. (Sam glances over at Dean's screen)

Sam: Ugghh... Dean...I'm telling you I was watching TV last night and there was a promo for this show. Then I heard them say Winchesters.

Dean: What the hell. Sam? Are you sure you didn't just dream that up? (Types new search: Bar room hos)

Sam: No, it was on the CW?

Dean: CW!!!!! Dude, I wanted to watch America's Next Top Model. Yum

Sam: Can you stay out of the gutter for one moment!

Dean: Uh... no... (Looks off dreamily)

Sam: Dean! Fine, lets look it up on the internet. (Sam types in CW Winchesters). Look!

Dean: (Glances at Sam's screen at the pictures of two actors who look remarkably similar to them- Clicks off the smut and types in CWtv) HOLY CRAP! How did they find out about us, I'm gonna sue.

Sam: Dean wanted felons don't really need to advertise themselves with lawsuits. (Sam clicks on links to read shows history and jaw drops in amazement). They know everything. Dean what if the Yellow Eyed Demon has planned this.

Dean: (Dean clicks on lounge- discovers a debate on who's hotter- Jensen or Jared). What the hell dude, who the crap are Jensen and Jared?

Sam: (Clicks on actors bios) Jensen Ack-less???, how do you pronounce that!...uh.. portrays Dean Winchester and Jared Pada..laa..lick, ah to hell with saying that, plays me.

Dean: He looks like an emo pansy

Sam: Yeah, the guy playing you is a pretty boy.

(Dean clicks on who's hotter thread and types his own name a Large as he can- gets a pop-up that says your message is too short- Gets mad and types in more snark. POST READS: DEAN!!! NOTHING OF MY BODY IS TOO SHORT-Check bathroom walls for references of skill.

Sam: (Notices Dean is typing quickly and has gotten quiet.) What are you doing?

Dean: Nothing (Sam glances Dean's screen and see's a message he is typing under the user name ShaftWinchester.

Sam: Are you posting on the message board!

Dean: No! (Find new thread about Sam being a wimp. Post the message. SAM sleeps with a doodle bear.

Reply Post by Squee16 : 7 Smiley faces. (Dean beams with encouragement)

Shaftwinchester: It's purple and he made his entire kindergarten class sign it.

Squee16: I have a squirrels- they're call Studly and Fexers! What the name of his bear?

Shaftwinchester: Mr. Snookempants!

Sam: (glances at screen in horror) I can't believe you are telling them that

Dean: What? They already think you are a pansy. I just want to get them evidence. (Sam punches Dean's arm, but he continues typing.

Kywildcat66: Mr Snookempants!!! OMG! LMAO!!!

Thursdaywench: Hey GMT! I call my Sam clone, Mr. Smokinthepants.

(Sam continues to pull Dean's hands away and post button is hit)

Shaftwinchester: And when we was seven he wet his adfhadslfjkasdjfasdfjkld;aujfiowearuaweilkfjsdklfj!

Lilbug: WTH does that mean?

Glittergoddess: Sam makes me all kinds of wet….now wait…no that's Dean… no Sam….either that or I sat in something… Oh wait EW!

Sammysoneandonly: I was going to tell you to watch where you sit.

(Sam and Dean still fight over the keys. )

SAM: FINE… if you don't stop right now, I'm going on and getting you back

DEAN: (Dean smiles) Bring it on bedwetter!


	2. Smackdown begins

Shaftwinchester: Wait… Did one of you say Dean made you wet!!!! (Thinks to himself about what that might mean!)

Dean: OH GOD! Yes! (Sam looks on in confusion as why Dean just uttered that gutteral sounding statement. Paranoid that Dean has posted something even worse about him, Sam tries to create a log on quickly.

Kywildcat66: Did we hijack another thread???

Glittergoddess: Yes! But what else is new! What's this one about anyway.

Sammysoneandonly: Its about Sam being a wimp! He's not a wimp.

Thursdaywench: No… who would talk about our Sammy that way

SamIsDaMan: Thanks, thursdaywench.

Shaftwinchester: Dude, you are such a pansy $$$ wimp!

SamIsDaMan: Oh, yeah… Dean has the entire collection of Yanni CDs?

Shaftwinchester: Who like Barry Manilow (sings Mandy to Sam)

SamIsDaMan: At least Dad didn't catch me loving myself.

(Dean laughs sinisterly)

Shaftwinchester: That's because Dad never knew about you and that wildlife magazine. I notice the sheep page was especially your favorite. Bah, Sammy, Bah.

Sam: Dean! I can't believe you typed that!

Dean: (sinister laugh) Oh, grasshopper you have messed with the Snark master… Prepare to meet your doom! (Deans finger start to fly. Sam's starts typing faster too)

SamIsDaMan: When Dean was little, I found him dressed like Madonna singing Like a Virgin

Shaftwinchester: When Sam was little he once fell in love with our dustbuster. (Don't ask, It was very tramatic for me)

SamIsDaMan: I did not!! You and Dad were freakin messy

Shaftwinchester: You use to sleep with that next to the Doddlebear! Man you were so $$$$ up!

SamIsDaMan: You had the stuffed unicorn!

Shaftwinchester: Only cause Dad didn't want you to think you were a pansy $$$!

Shaftwincheste: WHY DOES THIS STUPID THING KEEP $$$$$ my coolness!

WaRnErFaN1: Cause you keep cussing like a drunken sailor. The software turns them into the $$$…Why are they fighting?

Lovethursdays: What are those two on?

Shaftwinchester: No one censors Dean Winchester! $$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$ crap $$$$ mother $$$$$$$

SamIsDaMan: Dean, stop being an $$$!

Shaftwinchester: Sam! Kiss my ultra cool uber chic magnet $$$!


	3. Spreading

Kywildcat66: Do you get the feeling we have left this conversation?

Glittergodeess: Who cares..MAN Fight!!! (Pulls out lawn chair)

Thursdaywench: Yippie! (pull out chair. Pushes Sam clone in. Sits on his lap)

Lilbug: Good Idea Wench.. Oh BOYS- Get over here!

Squee16: Oh Man Pile COMETH!!!! GG move your **( l )** over. I felt left out cause they kept saying $$$!

Glittergoddess: Cometh???? Is that related to the Gutterboard!? And There you go spreading the **( l )** again!

Sammysoneandonly: Turtle you DORK!

Yanks4Life23519: Hey Small!! Why are they fighting?

Jaredsmyfave224: Who cares? Can I watch too?

Lovethursdays: Sure! Hey did those two leave?

Sammysoneandonly: Hey BOO! Where were you?

Yanks4Life23519: I was hovering!

SamDeanLover28: Is that related to Sam's hoover!!!!!

SamIsDaMan: You are the most childish immature bitter womanizing jack $$$ Ever! I can't believe we are related!

Shaftwinchester: Dude, they said spreading the **( l )**. Are any of you chics near Kanasa?

SamIsDaMan: You are not trolling for women on the internet! Dean, this is an all time low.

Shaftwinchester: Hey, I can't help it if I am the hotter one- go look at the poll numbers. I am so kicking your **( l )**!

SamIsDaMan: Those are polls about the actors, not us Dean!

Shaftwinchester: I am better looking than that Jenson guy, but he's close enough.

SamIsDaMan: Would you and Jenson like to be alone?

Shaftwinchester: Only if I can clue him in about the real Sammy. The only who has to keep a nightlight on or the shadowman will get him.

SamIsDaMan: At least I'm not afraid of squirrels!

Shaftwinchester: No, you and the animals have a SPECIAL connection (ahem)


	4. Jerk!  Constance?

DWSWJAJP: Special connection???? OH NO!!

pippin1984: Do we even want to think about that. Eww. Seriously, eww!

Lilbug: Special connection. That just doesn't sound quite right

Jaredthenjensen: Boy has this conversation got out of hand. But what would you expect from us!

DWSWJAJP: Yep. Just another day on the CW Board

Magoghair: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Stacylove: Jake is still hotter!

Thursdaywench: It's not about who is hotter, but who which one runs the slowest. So which one could we catch first??? I bet Jared runs faster than Jensen.

Magoghair: Bobby's so hotter!

Glittergoddess: Yes, Bobby so rocks that hat!

Stacylove: I want Jake.

SNspaz: Oh Stacy…..

Thursdaywench: Do I even want to know about the rock the hat thing?

Magoghair: No!

Glittergoddess: Only if you are over 21 and can prove it? – This conversation has not yet been rated!

Kywildcat66: Wench, just look away. It's safer.

Thursdaywench: For the record Sam is way hotter! (Sam clone is so happy)

SamIsDaMan: Ha! Dean.. not everyone likes your macho bull$$$$

Shaftwincheser: Sympathy sex!

SamISDaMan: Just because I have enough respect for women to not treat them as playthings, does not mean that equates to sympathy sex.

Shaftwinchester: Oh… sorry. You misunderstood. I meant I felt sympathy for anyone who has been with you.

SamIsDaMan: Do I need to tell these girls about your third nipple.

Shaftwinchester: You mean the one I have to put on your baby bottle at dindin!

SamIsDaMan: JERK

Dean: $$$$$

Pippin1984: Dude you can't say the B word on here.

Lilbug: Yeah ! We say Constance!

Shaftwinchester: Really? Sammy is really a Constance!

SamIsDaMan: Jerk Jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk

Shaftwinchester: Must you do that in here Constance. Keep your Jerking to yourself.

Sammysoneandonly: Why do you hate Sam so much.

Shaftwincheser: I don't hate Sam, I love my brother… just not as much as he loves himself.

SamIsDaMan: You know, Dean … Why must you always live in some childish BS. You know this is going to get out of hand.

Shaftwinchester: You wish it was out of hand!

Yanks4Life25319: I'd help Sam!

Thursdaywench: Me too!

Glittergoddess: I want Dean!

Shaftwinchester: Thanks.

Sammysoneandonly: I want Sam too

SamIsDaMan: But more of them want me

Shaftwinchester: Dream on, Sheep Boy!


	5. Jensenut

SamIsDaMan: The reason Dean is afraid of squirrels is that he picked one up when he was ten and it jumped, ran up his pants leg (Dean looks over at what Sam is typing)

DWSWJAJP: I can see Dean's face…OMG! LMAO

SamDeanLover28: Me Too!

Dean: Dude seriously, you are so going down.

Sam: You started this. (Dean punches Sam's arm. Sam smacks Dean back and a small scuffle occurs to keep each other from the computer keyboards.)

Lilbug: Ill take Dean too.

Squee16: I like Dean.

Lilbug: But he doesn't like Squirrels!!

Squee16: I can change his mind about that!

Glittergoddess: Hey girls I want to play rock/paper/scissors with Dean to see if I can have my way with him. Yummy!!!!!!

Heather03nmg: Do you think we can trick Jensen with the same game.

Mznewbooty911: Oh, that would be so sweet.

Lovethursday: Oh. If only it were that easy.

SamDeanLover28: Can we pick both Sam and Dean!

Sammysoneandonly: That sounds good to me! Here Sammy, Here Dean!

Yanks4Life25319: Where did those two boys go!

Kywildcat66: There a-feared of us!

Lilbug: I would be!

Heather03nmg: Why would they ever be afraid of us!

Glittergoddess: Probably they heard about that Jensenut fangirl that jumped Jensen at the Asylum thing.

Kywildcat66: Jensenut? Whatever are you thinking!?

Thursdaywench: Are the boys not fighting anymore?

Squee16: I wanna know what the squirrel did in Dean's pants.

Glittergoddess: Can I call do over… Jensenut… no pun intended..But what the hell, go for it. I think Squee was looking for the Jensenut in Dean's pants!


	6. Chic Pile

**(S**am and Dean still struggle to control the other in the worse wrestling match ever. A heard of wild elephants make less noise than the two of them. Sounds of footsteps echoed down the stairs causing both to bolt back to their seats and act innocently. The librarian eyes them both suspiciously before she moves on.)

Sam: Uggghh.. This is stupid.

Dean: What the hell is the matter with you?

Sam: We are supposed to be looking into how our lives got into a TV show. We need to stop with this board thing.

Dean: Okay, okay, okay. I get it. Let's search for other sites. (Dean waits for Sam to start his search and returns back to the boards)

Shaftwinchester: I'll so play Rock/ Paper/ Scissors! Who's first.

Squee16: Me! Oh Me!

padaleckifan19: Where did the Sammy guy go?

Sammysoneandonly: Choose rock! Squee!

SamDeanLover2: Rock!

Thursdaywench: No fair.!!! Sam knows how to play that game and I couldn't get in on the action.

Kywildcat66: Wench, do you need any more action!!!!

Shaftwinchester: Where have you girls been all my life!! Is there such a thing as too much action!?

Thursdaywench: Not with my Sam clone. (runs into Sam's arms)

Glittergoddess: Avert your eyes everyone (looks) Oh too late. Wow, how do you bend that way (tilts head left)

Kywildcat66: (Tilts head left) Wonder if she gives lessons?

Shaftwinchester: Holyshit! Were have you gal been all my life! Really…did I die and go to heaven.

(Dean groans out loud) HMMM!

Sam: What are you doing?

Dean: Oh Sam..these girls… ohh… It's like lots of girl. OHH…ohhhhh….. My dream of dying by having too many women after me is within my reach! The chic pile could be a reality.

Sam: Are you back on that board!

Dean: Uhh…. No! (Dean says defensively) NO!

Sam: Dean! Information. This is serious. And what is the appeal of talking to faceless girls you are never ever going to meet. Don't you think you inflict your sexiest ideas enough in bars.

Dean: Alright. Geez, You know I am allowed to have fun once in a while. You know Sam fun won't kill you.Sam: Your kind just might

.Dean: But what a way to go. (Dean chuckles; Sam rolls his eyes and returns to this research on the Supernatural TV show.)

Sam: Real funny.

Dean: I think I'm funny… (Sam ignores him.) Frickin kill joy. Alright, I'll stop. I just need to say Goodbye. Geez!

Shaftwinchester: So any of you interested in a chic pile?


	7. Sam's discovery

PeaceJojo: Eww …. No… we like boys.

Shaftwinchester: I mean with me, but now that you mention it (Dean is careful not to laugh about his thoughts. One bust by Sam was enough. )

Sam: This website can't even spell our name right. It must be an abbreviation.. Wincest….they left out the H! (Reads summary below the link)

Dean: What? Dude, that sucks. Like Winchester is that hard to spell- MORONS!

Sam: Huh… it's a story about us and vampires. (Reads a bit).

Dean: Any good?

(Sam stares at screen . Mouth drops open)

Dean: Dude, what the hell is wrong with you.

Sam: OH….good lord. (Clicks back to search page quickly) Dean there are some things you really don't need to know. (Shudders, then clicks on the next link).

ShelleyHeartsOTH: I wonder if we should have a sort of naked Olympics for Winchesters! See who's best? (wink wink)

Kywildcat66: I'm thinking we should definitely have a pole vaulting contest, (wink, wink)

Shaftwinchester: I got the equipment when does the event start?

Glittergoddesss: We are soo sooo SO BAD! I'm so bad that I can't go to Hades in a wicker basket, I'm going in a wicker carriage.

Emgrace: What are you worried about, all of us are going to hades with you.

Kywildcat66: And we can visit Papa Winchester there. That man brings new meaning to come to Papa.

Thursdaywench: I want to see the LONG jump

Lilbug: Me too… How about the pairs competition.

DWSWJAJP: Ohh.. Pairs…. I could so go for the at competition

padaleckifan19: Seriously, where did that Sam guy go.

Shaftwinchester: He heard there was a sale on women's panties and he had to rush to get him some. Sam wears women's underwear. That's why he is so cranky- that lace chaffs him so!!!

SamIsDaMAn: You know Dean, Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental!

ilvjensenackles9: Sam, Don't mess with our Dean!

Squee16: I'll mess with our Dean!

DWSWJAJP: Me too!

Thursdaywench: 8000 acid squirrel jokes pop into head….Can't say them…laughing to hard.

Shaftwinchester: I love you ladies. I warned you not to mess with me Sam. Dude they love me-They want to mess with me…they said **( l** and they said hard. Seriously, did I kick the bucket last night!!!! Told you I am the man! Take that SamBaaMan!

SamIsDaMan: And I told you to do some fact-finding and not messy around on here. Stop it with the farm jokes!

Shaftwinchester: Oh, Grandma! Don't get your knickers in a twist. Remember the chaffing.

SamIsDaMan: Don't you have a terribly empty feeling - in your skull? Do you want me to tell them all the secrets of Dean Winchester.

Shaftwinchester: Go ahead, tell them everything you know. It'll only take 10 seconds.

Lilbug: OH… Man fight again – That's hot!

PeaceJojo: Ohh… I want to watch

Sammysoneandonly: Me too.

Ivjensenackles9: I love when the boys fight.

SamIsDaMan: Dean, don't be stupid. I mean it this time! I knew you were screwing around again on this board.

Glittergoddess: Dean…..Screw…..(Faints)….. must….. reach….. O2! Why do I sound like William Shatner all of a sudden???!!!

Kywildcat66: (hands out 02) With two hot boys fighting we are all going to need this. (Smacks the Star Trek out of GG)

Lovethursdays: Can I be the first to offer mouth to mouth.

SamDeanLover28: No one had stopped breathing yet!

Yanks4Life25319: Does that really matter.

Shaftwinchester: Ladies, pay him no mind, He's not stupid; he's possessed by a retarded ghost.

Sammysoneandonly: Retarded Ghost (ha ha lol)

Emgrace: Quick get the rock salt, we have to save Sam.

Kywildcat66: I'll get an exorcism.


	8. Disney, Grendel, and Full of it

SamIsDaMan: Dean, If your brain was chocolate it wouldn't fill an M&M!

Shaftwinchester: Hey, watch it.. I love M&M's. May you be stuck working with the Disney Channel

Thursdaywench: Now that is scary… Would he be working with Hillary Duff!

SamDeanLover28: I think he needs to be on That's so Raven..

Yanks4Life25319: Can you imagine if Disney ever did a Cartoon of Sam and Dean!

Glittergoddess: I see a musical based on Beowulf….A little cat skeleton mariachi band in the background.

Sammysoneandonly: You're still a Dork!

Squee16: But, she's our Dork!

SamIsDaMan: Is he just doing a bad Elvis pout, or was he born that way?

Shaftwinchester: It's the Zoolander , stupid.. Anyway, is that any way to treat your brother..I thought of you all day today. I was at the zoo.

Glittergoddess: Opening scene: The monster Grendel is signing in front to the cat skeleton band. Sam and Dean are tied to a pole.

Lovethursdays: Ohh… This does sound promising!

SamIsDaMan: Your proctologist called. They found your head.

Shaftwinchester: Someday they're going to name a disease after you.

Ivjensenackles9: If Jensen is a disease, I hope its catching

Glittergoddess: Grendel starts to sign: My name is Grendel, My name is Grendel, I'm going to eat you for my dinner---in bad Spanish accent

Squee16: OMG…… He better not eat them..

Jaredsmyfave224: But the boys are so tasty

Glittergoddes: Song Continues in same bad accent I cut your head off and put in my stew. If you not careful. I eat family too.

Thursdaywench: GG, you scare me!

Tritastic: Where can I catch that Jensen bug!

Lilbug: Jensen Bug… Does that mean he's mine!

SamIsDaMan: "Dean Most of the time you sound like you have a mouth full of toilet paper.

Heather03nmg: Does that mean he's a potty mouth or he mumbles

Jaredsmyfave224: He mumbles and is full of it.

DWSWJAJP: But we like our Dean full of it!

Ivjensenackles9: You guys are crazy funny mean!

Kywildcat66: I think they have been in the Impala too long smelling the fumes.


	9. OXYIDIOT

Shaftwinchester: If you can't laugh at yourself, I'll be glad to do it for you.

SamDeanLover28: I can imagine you guys being together 24/7

SamIsDaMan: It's a bittersweet kinda deal

Shaftwinchester: Oh, there you go, thinking I don't know what you are doing. That's one of those Oxy-idiots

SamIsDaMan: No.. Moron.

Shaftwinchester: I am not a moron.

Yanks4Life25319: No, silly, it's an oxymoron, not oxyidiot.

Glittergoddess: OXY-CLEAN!

Sammysoneandonly: What is that Queen of Dorkiness?

Squee16: Allloey alle ox in free

Glittergoddess: Not many more words are out there with ox in them?

Magoghair: Oxygen! DUH!

Shaftwinchester: Boy you gals are random

Lovethursdays: Random, but cute!

Shaftwinchester: Cute, I like…Really, are you gals near Kansas

SamIsDaMan: facepalm Dean!

Tritastic: I keep thinking Shaft is going to ask what we're wearing

Thursdaywench: I got on the Lederhosen!

Steffibaby140: Sharkskin weatsuit

Emgrace: Chaps!

Jaredsmyfave224: Fishnets

Tritastic: I have the feather fans!

Shaftwinchester: Hey Sam, I think I have just found there is a God and he put me here to love all the ladies of this board.

SamIsDaMan: You do realize the possibilities one of these girls actually being near you is Zilch!

Lilbug: He can visit me!

SamIsDaMan: I take it back you are a disease!

Shaftwinchester: Yep.. Hottestbrotheritis

WaRnErFaN1: Oh… A Dean disease.

Tritastic: Oh Deanheimers- I see Dean and forget everything else.

pippin1984: Deanmentia- I am so crazy for Dean!

Mznewbooty911: Deanitis.. I get pains from not seeing Dean.

padaleckifan19: Deanshysema- I can't breathe when I see Dean. Now we need some Sam diseases!

PeaceJojo: Samabetes- The overload of sugary sweetness from Sam's puppy eyes.

ShelleyHeartsOTH: This board is so out of control… I want all those "diseases"

Shaftwinchester: Samroid! Pain in the **( l )**

SamIsDaMan: Your butt crack stops right below your neck.

Shaftwinchester: Well, your the only one I know who could F up a wet dream!

Squee16: Oh… wet again…. Gets gutter garden hose ready!

Kywildcat66: Oh… make the boys re-enact that Jessica Simpson video as she is washing the car!

TwoGunsBlazin: I don't think she actually washed the car … more of a hump!

SamDeanLover28: Wonder if that's against the law?

Glittergoddess: Its only illegal in 47 states. You can do what you want to a car in Nevada and Utah.

Kywildcat66: I have at the carwash song in my head.

Glittergoddess: At the howash… At the howash yeah facepalm

Thursdaywench: If Jessica humps the Impala she's gonna get it!

Tritastic: Seriously, did she take hoho lessons from Paris Hilton

DWSWJAJP: Paris!! Gak!

Shaftwinchester: Poor PARIS! Girls. Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes.

Yanks4Life25319: Thanks oh fountain of wisdom!

Sammysoneandonly: Dean? Wise?

Lovethursdays: A wiseass maybe?

SamIsDaMan: Seriously, but he does the work of three men: Moe, Larry, and Curly.

Shaftwinchester: Yah… Dad always said you were a great asset. I told him that he was off by two letters. Oh... I call that move the **Sammy smackdown!**


	10. Mr Right

Jaredsmyfave224: I could smack him down

pippin1984: Me too.

SamIsDaMan: We'll it looks like the tides have turned Mr. Popular!

Shaftwinchester: Hey Ladies, Sam's a good-two-shoes… Come to the Darkside, we have cookies!

Ivjensenackles9: Oh.. Dean's Cookies!

WaRnErFaN1: I think we need more O2

Lilbug: I'm still waiting for Sammy to smack me down

Emgrace: No, he is going to smack us down.

padaleckifan19: I'm in for that!

SamIsDaMan: I call that Dean's ego just deflated… AKA the Dean ego fart! How about that pretty boy!

Shaftwinchester: Little Constance Bo Peep!

Mznewbooty911: Now, Sam has a flock of Sheep

padaleckifan19: OMG.. He's flocking the sheep!!!

Shaftwinchester: I love that my peeps understand me.

SamIsDaMan: **You are living proof that manure can grow legs and walk.**

PeaceJojo: Dean's not crap!

ShelleyHeartsOTH: He's full of crap!

Steffibaby140: There's a difference.

Shaftwinchester: Its okay girls. Sam I wrote you a little Emo Constance poem.**Roses are red, violets are blue, ****God**** made me pretty, what happened to you?**

Heather03nmg: Dean pretty…hmmmm.

Thursdaywench: Heather, did you just make the Homer Simpson hmmm?

Shaftwinchester: I don't care what it sounds like… I love the hmmm.

SamIsDaMan: facepalm **I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public.**

**Shaftwinchester****: Save Your Breath... You'll need it to blow up your date!**

**SamIsDaMan****: DEAN! **I've come across decomposed bodies that are less offensive than you are. Do you even care what kind of Impression you a projecting about our family.

**kiwiackles**** Dean does impressions**

**Heather03nmg: ****He can press me**

**SamIsDaMan****: Believe me girls, Dean is not Mr. Right!**

**Glittergoddess****I haven't met Mr. Right yet, but I have met Mr. Rude, Mr. Cheap and Mr. Married.**

**Kywildcat66:**** I met those guys! Are we in the same Dating Pool? You forgot Mr. Stalker.**

**Yanks4Life25319:**** And Mr. Creepy Weirdo!**

**ShelleyHeartsOTH**** Doesn't speak well for Men!**

**Squee16:**** I believe in dragons, good men, and other fantasy creatures.**

**Sammysoneandonly**** Me too. You forgot the unicorns and leprechauns**

**Shaftwinchester****: I'll give you a fantasy!**

**SamIsDaMan****: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Dean Winchester. Watch as he progresses from Stupidity to Porn in 5 seconds.**


	11. 80's TV

**Shaftwinchester: **How about a nice cup of shut the hell up!

**SamDeanLover28: Can you get that at Starbucks?**

**Lovethursdays****: Hmmm Strawberry fraps!**

**RunwayRunaway****: Don't forget the Twinkies.**

**Shaftwinchester****: I love Twinkies. **

**Thursdaywench****: Hey whatever creams your ****Twinkies.**

**TwoGunsBlazin****: Only we could find a way to make Twinkies dirty!**

**Steffibaby140: Two Twinkies for everyone!**

**WaRnErFaN1: Oh… A two for one low price special**

**Emgrace****: All you need is quarters for Dean's magic finger bed.**

**Tritastic****: So all you need is a roll or quarters and Twinkies and you can have a night of Dean!**

**Shaftwinchester****: Seriously, where have you girls been all my life?**

**Ivjensenackles9: Uh… I think Shaft needs some 02**

**pippin1984: Or some mouth to mouth.**

**Glittergoddess****: Does anyone remember BUCK ROGERS and the robot Twiggy.**

**Kywildcat66: Yeah.**** Why do you ask…that was ****Random.**

**Glittergoddess**** Sorry Twinkies…Twiggy…just had the thought leap….****Don't you think the robots head was shaped, well, like a HEAD! ****nudge****nudge**** You know downstairs brain holder**

**Kywildcat66: OMG ****It**** so does.**

**Magoghair****: Why did you have to tell me that! Now every time it comes on Sci-Fi, I'll be thinking that.**

**Shaftwinchester****: I so see that now. ****That freaking rocks.****Twiggy- golden galactic shaft!**

**Jaredsmyfave224: Hey where did Sam go? Wonder what creams his Twinkie**

**spiritgirl****Thud****Sam's Twinkies. Really where is Sam?**

**(Dean glances over at Sam and realizes Sam's internet has crashed and he has free reign to post without Sam interrupting) OHHHHH (He growls in contentment)**

**Shaftwinchester****: Don't bother ladies. He could keep up with you. Sam is so clueless about women that he couldn't get a clue during the clue mating season in a field full of horny clues if you smeared his body with clue musk and did the clue mating dance.**

**DWSWJAJP: ****Wonder what the clue mating dance looks like?**

**padaleckifan19: ****The hokey pokey!**

**PeaceJojo****I was going to say the Chicken Dance, but the hokey pokey sounds much better!**

**Lilbug****Kinda**** makes me want to sing it and replace some lyrics.**

**Squee16: ****Goes to p****ractice hokey pokey with clones)**

Lilbug: Oh, the hokey pokey----that is the official dance in the gutter!

Ivjensenackles9: Does the hokey pokey song last long enough?

Heather03nmg: Just push the repeat button

Glittergoddess: Oh…. How about later, rinse and repeat!

Steffibaby140: OH the hokey pokey in the shower

Shaftwinchester: See the hokey pokey is lost on Sammy. I think he lost his pokey some time ago

SamDeanLover28: No matter how I read that statement it just sounds so wrong.

kiwiackles: How do you lose a pokey?

Shaftwinchester: It was a strange possum related incident. We don't like to talk about it. But, Sam was out in the field checking the Sheep. Then he saw those rodent like eyes and what can I say it was love.

Squee16: Was the Possum named Rodney?

SAMIsDaMan: DEAN! That's it bucko!

Yanks4Life25319: Bucko?

Kywildcat66: Why do I hear Happy Days in my head!

Glittergoddess: Ritchie: That's it Bucko!

Kywildcat66: Fonz: EHHHHH! (Thumbs Up)

Shaftwinchester: Man, I love the FONZ!

SamIsDaMan: And his love for David Hasselhoff was even more. Remember the perm you beg Dad for. I have the pictures.

Shaftwinchester: Don't Hassel the Hoff DUDE!


	12. Three Little Words

**Note: Sorry, it has been so long since I updated. I've had some family stuff to deal with, but I was ready for a few laughs. As always, thats for reading! I appreciate it more than I could ever express in words. I hope to be able to update often now and also read the creativeness of our Supernatural fans on fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. Topic ideas for future updates of this fic are welcome. I will even add your user id.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursdaywench: What was this thread about again? 

Sammysoneandonly: Who knows

Glittergoddess: Shaft will you Marry me!!! I still have my David Hasselhoff doll from Knightrider:

Shaftwinchester: I use to have Kitt, but Sammy broke it.

Magoghair: I still want to see Dean's perm.

Lovethursdays: Dean with a perm???? (lol)

Shaftwinchester: Sam you're such a geek, when people ask you how old you are, you say "10110".

Jaredsmyfave224: Hey Sam, Please whisper those 3 little words that would make my day!

Jaredsmyfave244: Come on Sam, I'll help you out… its just three little words…..I….

Glittergoddess: Got to hell?

Kywildcat: Or… Let's do it.

Emgrace: Man, are we cynical!

WaRnErFaN1: Do me Baby?

Shaftwinchester: I love you people! Oh.. are those real?

DWSWJAJP: I love this three word game!!! Who's your Daddy!

pippin1984: Like a Virgin!

Shaftwinchester: I'm magically delicious.

SamIsDaMan: You're a monster!

Glittergoddess: I'm a creep! I'm a weirdo. What the hell..

SamIsDaMan: Are you singing Radiohead?

Sammysoneandonly: You can never tell with her!

Magoghair: Rockin the hat!

Glitergoddess: Oh GOD YES! Rockin the hat!

Shaftwinchester: I have no idea what that means, but it sorta makes me happy!

Magoghair: It so would!

Shaftwinchester: What Is PM and why do I have them?

Lovethursdays: Private messages!

Shaftwinchester: Alright! Here are my answers to those, in order of their arrival. Yes. Tommorow at 5pm. Duct tape and piano wire. Tonight's safety word will be banana. No. Thank you. Got your number. You can really do that!?! And finally Holy crap..

SamIsDaMan; You're a manchild!

Shaftwinchester: Hey Sam- I got three words for you- BAAA means NO.

Squee16: BAA means NO! That's filarious! Oh.. 3 words: Where's the Beef!

Shaftwinchester: Right here Baby!

SamIsDaMan: You're the only person I know that googles his own name.

Magoghair: I'd google him

ShelleyHeartsOTH: Look three words!

Lilbug: OmG! We can't stop- Crap 3 words---I give up.

Tritastic: hhhaaa… This is fun!

Shaftwinchesters: Sam's a DORK!

Steffibaby140: I'd google Dean!

Kywildcat66: Does that involve handcuffs in any way?

Shaftwinchester: Only if I'm lucky! I can't believe I never found thismessage board before!!

Sammysoneandonly: Sam is hot! Ha 3 words!

Yanks4Life25319: This is your first board? Ohhhh…

Shaftwinchester: Yep and In honor of that, I'm about to perform an unspeakable pagan ritual. Please bring rope with you and stop by!

SamISDaMan: Dean do you ever stop!

kiwiackles: I hope not!

Shaftwinchester: Sam, Seriously STFU!

SamIsDaMan: What?

Ivjensenackles9: Oh.. Shaft has caught on quickly. He told you to shut the F up!

SamIsDaMan: Dean, I'd tell you to shut up, but you lack the ability!

Glittergoddess: You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be blogged.

PeaceJojo: I'd blog him!

Shaftwinchester! I'm Dean Winchester and I approved this message! I'm Shaftman, join me on my mattress of solitude.

Shaftwinchester: Baa Means No… I love saying that.


	13. Fairy

Sam: DEAN! (Screams too loudly)

Dean: Dude, Shut up or you'll get us tossed.

Sam: No more sheep jokes! GOT it!

Dean: (laughs the Elmer Fudd laugh) Oh, Sammy. You threw down the challenge, can't ya take it! (Broad smirk spreads over face. As Sam turns away, Dean whispers ) baa..baa. Man, I kill me!

Shaftwinchester: Sorry, ladies. I had to comfort Sam. He was remembering his past girlfriends. Baa-bara, Baa-mbi, Baa-linda, BAA-RRY!

BambiScott: Hey watch it Shaftman! Don't be messing with the Bambi.

Shaftwinchester: Not you sweetheart. I always liked the name Bambi.

kiwiackles: Has Dean ever met a woman he didn't like?

pippin1984: If he did, the list is really short.

Shaftwinchester: I've given up the search for reality; now I'm just looking for a good fantasy.

Kywildcat66: Haven't we all. What do you think we come on here for!

Squee16: There's nothing that can provide for a good fantasy like a chair, some rope and a Blue Bandana!

Thursdaywench: Yummy. I prefer Sam! looks for rope

Lilbug: Can I get a dose of both.

Glittergoddess: SexyBack Dean- hmmm is it wrong to lick your TV screen? JK…I'm having an out-of-coffee experience. I so need caffinee.

Magoghair: OMG… get the meds Stat. We may act normal.

Yanks4Life25319: Uh… I wouldn't go as far as normal.

Glittergoddess: I challenge anyone to tell me that back shot in Route 666 didn't show off some mad skills-

Ivjensenackles9: OMG! Pause and repeat.

Jaredsmyfave224: Sam's was better!

Sammysoneandonly: Those arms!

SamIsDAMan: What are you gals talking about?

Shaftwinchester: Who FREAKIN CARES! THIS IS SO FREAKIN AWESOME! I love it…. You gals are so frisky!

PeaceJojo: Dean needs little encouragement to be happy.

Sam: (Glances over at his chuckling brother) Dean, I think they are talking about some sex scenes.

Dean: Cool, we get sex scenes. Hope they got my skills with the ladies right. Maybe they need to flash up the warning based on a true story.

Sam: I don't think this is as funny as you do.

Dean: Ah, come on! This show is making us famous. If we ever get arrested now, the world will adore us. No jury is ever going to convict beloved TV icons.

Sam: So you think the famous don't go to prison, Paris?

Dean: OJ!

Sam: Okay, Dean. If the actor on the show gets arrested, he'll be okay. But, you are neither rich, famous, or important.

Dean: Killjoy!

Sam: You can't just by on your looks Dean.

Dean: Sure I can.

Shaftwinchester: Hey Sam just told me I can't get by on my looks.

Glittergoddess: Sure you can… You can get by me anytime with a look.

Spiritgirl: He can get by me too.

Thursdaywench: I don't think he would get by any of us without "effort"

Shaftwinchester: I would be happy to "effort" in whatever task you put before me.

Lovethursdays: You have to confess they both have skills.

SamIsDaMan: The only skill Dean has perfected is being obnoxious.

Shaftwinchester: Oh Sammy's back. I see the screw-up fairy has graced us once again. (bow) Hail oh Fairy One!

SamDeanLover28: Screw-up… (THUD)

Emgrace: I'd hail him!

DWSWJAJP: Me too! And screw too.

SamIsDaMan: Screw-up Fairy! I'm not the one who asked a cop if he was in the village people

Shaftwinchster: Good Times.. Good times…. I loved when I asked him if I didn't see him get his (l) kicked on Cops?


	14. The Gun

Ivjensenackles9: Dean, can I see your gun.

Shaftwinchester: Sure, Baby!

kiwiackles: Scoot over, I wanna look too.

Glittergoodess: Now, that is shaftastic!

Lvjensenackles9: Dean, I sent you a PM!

Shaftwinchester: Okay ( Dean opens PM, looks over at Sam)

Dean: Hey Sam, do you have a digital camera.

Sam: Yeah, Why?

Dean: No reason. Just give me.

Sam: No, what are you doing.

Dean: Nothing!

Sam: Dean? What are you up to.

Dean: Just want to take a pic… just prove to them its me.

Sam: They don't seriously think you are some character in this show. And I thought we covered the whole "we need to take this show as a serious threat" topic a while ago. We don't need your real mug plaster over the internet.

Dean: Give it to me anyway, my face won't go on the internet. I promise.

Sam: What are you up to?

Dean: Nothing? Just give me the camera. (Sam reads the PM on Dean's screen)

Sam: OH, Hell No! You are not using my camera to post…your…(uncomfortable)… your…..yourself. You have no shame.

Dean: Nothing to be ashamed of. (Smirk) Aww come Sam.. I'm just making the girls happy. Loosen up!

Sam: No.

Dean: Sammy! Come on..

Sam: NO!

Dean: Sa…

Sam: NO DEAN!

Dean: I'd let you post yourself. Most likely under the humor section.

Sam: Dean, how old are you again?

Dean (flips both middle fingers at Sam) About this many?

Sam: Real mature!

Shaftwinchester: Sorry girls, Sam won't let me use the camera, but I PM'd you all a description! I had to break it up in group, but you all will know the real Dean in a few minutes!

Ivjensenackles9: (THUD-DIES)

Shaftwinchester: Me too (THUD-DIES)

kiwiackles: Holy mother of (THUD-DIES)

Glittergoodess: Oh my Ackles! (THUD-DIES) Get back up to look again (THUD-DIES)

Kywildcat66: I need 02 Stat (looks at PM) --ahhh-- (dies too)

SamDeanLover28: (THUD-DIES)

Yanks4Life25319: (THUD-DIES)

Glittergoddess: Man is that the truth? (THUD-DIES)

Sammysoneandonly: I hope so (THUD-DIES)

Squee16: (THUD-DIES)(THUD-DIES)(THUD-DIES)(THUD-DIES)

Lovethursdays: Killing us softly with his (THUD-DIES)

Emgrace: Softly???? (THUD-DIES)

WaRnErFaN1: Let's all (THUD-DIES)

Jaredsmyfave224: I bet the MOD are wondering WTH (THUD-DIES) OH, Sam send me your "GUN"

DWSWJAJP: (THUD-DIES) Wonder if Dean will be charge in our deaths.

Glittergoddess: (Gets back up) If I am going out I wanna do more than see. I live at $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ and I will $$$$ your $$$ like a straight up $$$$$. I have the $$$$ and I ain't afraid to $$$$ the everlovin $$$$ out of the thing. This post last edited by Modmodmoddy.

pippin1984: (sees PM) (gasp) (THUD-DIES) I would $$$$ him too.

Magoghair: OMG (THUD-DIES) (pssst nice try GG. Stupid $$$ MOD. When you get done, send Dean my way) (THUD-DIES Again)

Mznewbooty911: (THUD-DIES) I wish I knew what those $ were blanking out

Shaftwinchester: ME TOO! DAMN IT…

padaleckifan19: (THUD-DIES) Hey Sam seriously we want to see the "Gun"

PeaceJojo: OMG. Me too. (THUD-DIES)

(Dean opens PM – reads..)

Shaftwinchester: So that is what those $$$ all meant. FRISKY! I like it.


	15. Gun Play

ShelleyHeartsOTH: Maybe Sam is Gun-shy!

Lilbug: I doubt it. He just is afraid his gun might scare us! Hubba hubba!

Tritastic: Wonder if that has a multiple barrel loads! I officially offer to be the first one shot.

SamDeanLover28: I'd like target practice from the boys!

WaRnErFaN1: I got a bull's-eye for them.

padaleckifan19: Stay on target Sammy! I'm right over here!

Glittergoddess: Actual Advertisements! It says shoot a Winchester once and you will shoot a Winchester always! How true!

Yanks4Life25319: I like the one that says help your boys grow, too! (THUD DIES)

Heather03nmg: With a big old Bullet from Dean.

Ivjensenackles9: So you want Dean's bullet too!!!

Kywildcat66: Only if it has 10 rounds and I die happy.

TwoGunsBlazin: Hmmm... I'll have to check the shooter... hold on.

Steffibaby140: Please don't let it be blanks, please don't let it blanks.

Thursdaywench: No he's got a full chamber!

Deansgal01: Cock it, aim it, and shoot it.

kiwiackles: Make sure the aim is up.

SamIsDaMan: I take it back Dean. These girls seem to speak your language.

Shaftwinchester: Told you! I am freaking fan-freaking- Winchester -tastic! Hey ladies, I'm ready to go to the firing range.

Lovethursdays: Target Practice is fun. Got to work on my Aim. (Adjusts scope)

Carlata: About that scope. I think it's supposed to go on the barrel somewhere.

Sammysoneandonly: Don't be sad, Sam. We want to have gun play with you too.

DWSWJAJP: We like different Caliber, sizes, and weights!

IScream4Dean: Yeah, I like multiple shooters!

Glittergoddess: Me too! (lol) Blast away boys.

Shaftwinchester: Bang Bang Bang Bang- Got four of you… Hold on… Bang Bang Bang Bang

spiritgirl: I knew I felt a bullet in the chamber!

Shaftwinchester: Your welcome, baby.

Squee16: Right on target with multiple repeating actions.

maryliz: Nothing like repeaters

Jaredsmyfave224: Hey Shaft are you actually aiming or just discharging at random? Ha ha ha

Mznewbooty911: With the safety accidental discharge is near impossible.

Emgrace: I'm sure the firing mechanism is in good order- just needs some polishing

pippin1984: Gosh I love guns. Live Rounds!

PeaceJojo: Nothing like a nice Magnum to make a statement

Jacklesjadalecki : Or a Winchester rifle. Sorry I had to do it. (facepalm)

ShelleyHeartsOTH: I want to be Locked and Loaded

BambiScott: trigger happy

Deansgal01: I usually get shot from the hip.

Shaftwinchester: I love you ladies…. Just so you know I do a bang-up job.


	16. I love Bush

SamIsDaMan: How long are you going to be posting on this message crap?

Shaftwinchester: About the time you realize you need to have fun!

SamIsDaMan: I have fun. I just refuse to act like a jerk to do it.

Shaftwinchester: Constance!

SamIsDaMan: You could try being serious once in a while.

spiritgirl: Not one shred of evidence supports the notion that life is serious. Come on Sam. We are just playing. We want you to have fun too!

Jacklesjadalecki: No matter what happens, somebody will find a way to take it too seriously.

Sammysoneandonly: SERIOUS… Come on Sam we are loads of fun!

SamIsDaMan: I'm sure you gals are very nice, but Dean is supposed to be helping me with something important, but instead he is posting his time away.

Jaredsmyfave224: You can post stuff too, you know. We are a friendly group.

naughtyscrabble : Give a person broadband, and they will down load or post all their lives.

BambiScott: How profound, but totally true! Come on Sam. It's fun!

kiwiackles: And all the cool kids are doing it.

SamIsDaMan: I don't think I can in good conscience lead a group of ladies into the gutter like Dean.

Kywildcat66: A conscience is what hurts when all of your other parts feel so good. And we can lead ourselves to the gutter. Dean is just a bonus.

SamDeanLover28: Plus, we love the board. It's fun.

Shaftwinchester: And he keeps telling me I need a hobby!

Yanks4Life25319: There is a very fine line between "hobby" and "mental illness."

Glittergoddess: Yanks… you promised not to tell anyone about my mental illness.

Kywildcat66: Like she would need to broadcast the obvious.

Glittergoddess: Thank you oh wise one, CONFUSION

Magoghair: that's Confucius!

Glittergoddess: I meant what I said…

Kywildcat66: CONSTANCE!

Glittergodess: JO! That was so mean!

Kywildcat66: OH… Slam!

Yanks4Life25319: You gals aren't normal!

Squee16: Nobody is normal.

Mznewbooty911: Especially on here!

Steffibaby140: Ah.. we are wise beyond our years!

Lovethursdays: Oh... I have wisdom: Never lick a steak knife.

Emgrace: Good to know. Never, under any circumstances, take a sleeping pill and a laxative onthe same night.

Carlata: And there's always one more imbecile than you counted on.

Shaftwinchester: I got one: The quality of a movie is directly proportional to the number of helicopters and dead bodies in it.

Ivjensenackles9: You will never find anybody who can give you a clear and compellingreason why we observe daylight savings time.

ShelleyHeartsOTH: Cause the government says so!

WaRnErFaN1: For every action, there is an equal and opposite government program.

SamIsDaMan: Are you gals interested in politics?

Magoghair: We are multifaceted.

Shaftwinchester : Oh politics. I love Bush! Really I do!

DWSWJAJP: facepalm We know Shaft and I'm sure Bush loves you back.

Thursdaywench: When trouble arises and things look bad, there is always someone who thinks they know the answer and wants to take charge. Very often, that individual is crazy.

Glittergoddess Crazy…..umm… Busy…. There's a joke there somewhere.

Naughtyscrabble: Yes, there is a joke, but no one is laughing.

pippin1984: Now, don't be so glum. Every cloud has a silver lining (except for the mushroom shaped ones, which have a lining of Iridium & Strontium 90)

MinxFlamedancer: If a politician ever ran for president under a slogan "Basically, I Need Some Attention," I would quit my job to work for his campaign.

Deansgal01: Due to recent cutbacks and until further notice, the light at the end of the tunnel has been turned off.

Tritastic: The most valuable function performed by the federal government is entertainment.

SamIsDaMan: Did you see that protest rally at the speech last week? What did you think?

PeaceJojo: I don't worry about what people think, they don't do it very often.

maryliz: The main accomplishment of almost all organized protests is to annoy people who are not in them.

Shaftwinchester: Than that group did a good job. He looked unhappy on the TV.

TwoGunsBlazin: Be careful what you say, it may get you executed!

IScream4Dean: Aren't we optimistic. Hey Shaft! You put the cute in execute!

Heather03nmg: He certainly does!

SamIsDaMan: How did politics lead to the smut that fast?

padaleckifan19: We are extra talented.

Lilbug: And we like the gutter…A LOT….a whole lot. The Winchesters are sweet guttery buttery goodness!

Butterflygirl176: Hey Sam, wanna butter my muffin? (wink wink)


	17. Breakfast Anyone

Butterflygirl176: Seriously Sam, butter my muffin, Please.

Dean: (smacks Sam's arm) Dude, if you resist that, we cannot be related!

Sam: Dean, I don't think it's right to lead them on.

Dean: We aren't leading them on. They are playing. Come one please Sam- just once.

Shaftwinchester: We are part of a balanced breakfast.

kiwiackles: Just full of mineral I bet

Kywildcat66: My taste buds are crying out YES YES!

Yanks4Life25319: I like some sausage with my breakfast.

ShelleyHeartsOTH: Nothing like a big old sausage link to get the juices going.

Sammysoneandonly: I like to dip toast sticks.

Thursdaywench: Not me!!! I want a Grand Slam Breakfast

SamDeanLover28: I'll take one of those.

Glittergoddess: I would like a Stacker with a little bit of cream please

BambiScott: Is That Reddi-Whip

Shaftwinchester: She better be ready for a whipping

Squee16: Well pour some sugar on me, Boys Got to get my Sugar Pops.

Magoghair: I like my French toast stuffed.

PeaceJojo: I like the double dip.

Iscream4Dean: I would like a little jam in my buns.

spiritgirl: I want them to make my bread all good and toasted.

Lovethursdays: As long as my egg beaters are ready I am good.

Shaftwinchester: As for those egg beaters. I prefer to devil them.

WaRnErFaN1: You can make mine Sunnyside up.

Jaredsmyfave224: Sam I take mine over easy.

Jacklesjadalecki: He can whip my runny eggs.

Lilbug: It's important to have a good pan when you cook those up. I like the 8 inch one myself.

MinxFlamedancer: A really big handle is very important

Heather03nmg: And a slow steady heat source.

TwoGunsBlazin: The boys have got that covered.

Tritastic: They can scramble my eggs.

DWSWJAJP: Get a little gravy on my biscuits.

pippin1984: I like a good poached.

padaleckifan19: Just cover them in water and let the heat bring you to a boil.

Shaftwinchester: I like candy for breakfast. Mounds are always good for me.

Emgrace: I've always like blowpops!

SamIsDaMan: I always like butterfingers.

Dean: SAM! (TOO LOUD) I have never been more proud of you than this moment.

Sam: Shut up. I couldn't help it.

Dean: Man… I mean… (Sam rolls his eyes) I feel we have really bonded as brothers now (fake cry)

Sam: Jeez!

Ivjensenackles9: I'll be your sugar baby, Dean.

Mznewbooty911: I like a lil'Bit O Honey Please.

Steffibaby140: I always want my Sugar Smacks.

Deansgal01: I want them to smother my waffles with chocolate syrup and not leave till they clean the plate.

Naughtyscrabble: Wonder if they will like some cherry fruit cups.

Carlata: Or Cherry Pie… Dean likes him some pie!

xSNxObssessedx: The can cream fill my donut.

Thursdaywench: TEXAS TOAST!

Glittergoddess: Yes, wench… got to love Texas Toast.

Thursdaywench: Cause it's what we like most

Squee: I got the butter!

Lilbug: I'll help with the butter spreading.


	18. Exciting New Show

Shaftwinchester: We'll Sam was asking for butterfingers earlier.

SamIsDaMan: I can't believe I even typed that!

Jaredsmyfave224: But, it made me love you even more!

MinxFlamedancer: The man can churn my butter!

Shaftwinchester: See Sammy. These gals are so easy to get along with….I'm really easy to get along with once you people learn to worship me.

kiwiackles: Oh, we do!

Sammysoneandonly: And Sammy too!

Thursdaywench: A balanced diet is a Winchester in each hand.

Shaftwinchester: HELL YES!

SamIsDaMan: I can't believe you gals love a show this much

Shaftwinchester: It's based on us. How could they not.

Heather03nmg: Oh yes, Shaft wonder STUD

Kywildcat66: Heather, I don't think Shaft needs anymore ego stroking

Squee16: Not what I heard!

Glittergoddess: Shaft…Stroke…………………………..I'm speechless!

SamIsDaMan: Yeah he can stroke on his own.

Shaftwinchester: Look who's finally giving into the board…Feel the Power

WaRnErFaN1: I'm having a stroke, right now.

Glittergoddess: My brain was stuck on Dean Shaftstroke.

SamDeanLover28: I love this show.

Magoghair: It's better than the other crap on TV!

Emgrace: I think there is a guy in LA with a computer that just puts words together to make the next reality show. Goth Bungee Jumpers Go Wild.

Lovethursdays: Yeah.. How about. Who wants to marry by Obnoxious Mechanic?

DWSWJAJP: Bet someone will make those shows for sure.

ShelleyHeartsOTH: I think we need to find the computer and take a sledge hammer to it.

pippin1984: I got one. Quirky Teens go Amish

Ivjensenackles9: Fingers Don't Go There.

Shaftwinchester: I know where they go!

padaleckifan19: I married my Lama!

Shaftwinchester: Sam would like that one! He he he

SamIsDaMan: Dean! Don't start.

Shaftwinchester: Sorry, I couldn't help it. And I owed you for the stroke comment.

Mznewbooty911: How about will he put that in his mouth?

Shaftwinchester: I prefer Will SHE!

Yanks4Life25319: The Wonderful World of Yodeling.

SamIsDaMan: That's scary!

PeaceJojo: Knit Challenge Survivors.

BambiScott: Cheese Smell Investigators.

Tritastic: The Post Office: Life behind the Stamp.

Steffibaby140: The Paint Show, where you watch Paint dry all day long.

TwoGunsBlazin: I think that channel already exists.

spiritgirl: The wonderful world of Walnuts

maryliz: The many uses of Duct Tape.

Deansgal01: I think that has been on PBS.

Shaftwinchester: I know at least 6 of those.. A table, a bed, a chair, your hand, legs, arms,

SamIsDaMan: Dean's mouth!

Shaftwinchester: Sam's sheep!

Carlata: Oh a Game show: Which of your ex-boyfriends slept with your Mother?

Jacklesjadalecki: Who's got the biggest Star Trek Collection?

Iscream4Dean: Damn, these shows all sound so fascinating!

xSNxObssessedx: Drive thru Bloopers and Blunders! EWW

kiwiackles: My stick is bigger than yours.

Shaftwinchester: Hey no peeking at my stick!

Ivjensenackles9: Oh Slap Tickle Giggle

Shaftwinchester: I can do that!

SamDeanLover28: Guess what this guys Been Doing.

SamIsDaMan: I don't even want to know what he is doing!

Yanks4Life25319: Eww… That gave me some horrid Images.

SamIsDanMan: I'm with you Yanks.

Glittergoddess: America's Most Horrid Lovers.

Kywildcat66: I got a few boyfriends on that show.

Sammysoneandonly: Things that weigh more than your refrigerator.

Squee16: What not to wear in Madonna's Closet.

Magoghair: Name the Horse with No Name

Lovethursdays: What's That Funny Smell coming from the Basement?

Emgrace: What's a whack?

WaRnErFaN1: Who you whacking?

Jaredsmyfave224: Which one is packing?

Shaftwinchester: Answers: A good time with me, Hopefully one of you, and I am packing!

SamIsDaMan: I can't take you anywhere.

Glittergoddess: I'll take HIM!

DWSWJAJP: And we are going back to the good stuff now. "Is that a Cell Phone or are you happy to See Me?

pippin1984: How do you take that?

Mznewbooty911: How far will it go?

Shaftwinchester: As far as you let me.

padaleckifan19: Who will give in first?

PeaceJojo: Giving It Up.

Sam: Dean. These girls are as warped as you!

Dean: I know.. isn't it GREAT!

Thursdaywench: 1001 Uses for a Blue Bandana.

ShelleyHeartsOTH: he he he he he

Lilbug: Extreme Paddling.

Shaftwinchester: I'd smack that.

Tritastic: Who wants the next Ride?

spiritgirl: Bouncing on the Pogo Stick.

Shaftwinchester: Sounds like good TV to me!


	19. Down and Dirty

**Author's Note: I got carried away with this update...But it was too much fun. Special thanks to my Twisted Sisters and Gutter Garden Gals for the brain storm session.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x **

BambiScott: These are starting to sound like porns.

Steffibaby140: A lot of Movie and TV Names sound like porno names.

Heather03nmg: OMG! The Unit would so have another meaning.

TwoGunsBlazin: Rawhide.

maryliz: Twin Peaks

Deansgal01: Young Guns

Carlata: Toy Story

Jacklesjadalecki: Young Riders

Iscream4Dean: Titanic

xSNxObssessedx: 30 Rock

MinxFlamedancer: Lady and the Tramp

Ivjensenackles9: Vertical Limit

WaRnErFaN1: Pump Up the Volume

Jaredsmyfave224: Lord of the Rings

DWSWJAJP: Leave it to Beaver

pippin1984: Deal or No Deal

Magoghair: Big Fish

Deansgal01: Beastmaster

Shaftwinchester: Pimp my Ride

maryliz: Big Brother

Heather03nmg: Jaws

TwoGunsBlazin: Jawbreaker

spiritgirl: Power Rangers

Sammysoneandonly: Night Shift

Glittergoddess: Shaft!

Shaftwinchester: Hell, yes Baby..Tommyknockers

Yanks4Life25319: Hidden Palms

SamDeanLover28: Naked Truth

Thursdaywench: Swingers

PeaceJojo: Sword and the Stone

Steffibaby140: The Closer

BambiScott: Bosom Buddies

Emgrace: Fanstastic Four

Squee16: How I Met Your Mother

Iscream4Dean: Scream

Tritastic: Northern Exposure

Lilbug: Two and a Half Men

padaleckifan19: Deadwood

Mznewbooty911: BIG

ShelleyHeartsOTH: Meatballs

kiwiackles: Ocean's 13

Lovethursdays: America's Got Talent

Carlata: Blood Diamond

Jacklesjadalecki: Die Hard

xSNxObssessedx: Gladiator

MinxFlamedancer: Speed

Kywildcat66: Price is Right

SamIsDaMan: Home Alone

Shaftwinchester:In the Heat of the Night

SamIsDaMan: Band the Drum Slowly

Shaftwinchester:Run Silent Run Deep.

SamIsDaMan: Cheaper By the Dozen

Shaftwinchester:Major Payne

Yanks4Life25319: Are they fighting again!.

Glittergoddess: I hope so, cause that is Hot!

IScream4Dean: Thanks Paris

SamIsDaMan: Very Bad Things

Shaftwinchester:Blazing Saddles

Shaftwinchester: It Happened One Night

SamIsDaMan: You Got Served

Carlata: This is so fun to watch

Shaftwinchester: Underworld

SamIsDaMan: The Big Squeeze

Shaftwinchester:Monkey Business

SamIsDaMan: Huge and Massive

Shaftwinchester:Curly Sue

SamIsDaMan: All Through The Night

Shaftwinchester:Touching the Void

Tritastic: Guys this is just a game!

Shaftwinchester:Private Parts

SamIsDaMan: Double Trouble

Shaftwinchester: Rush Hour

SamIsDaMan: That Thing You DoShaftwinchester:Stand and Deliver

SamIsDaMan: The Big Hit

Shaftwinchester:Bounce

SamIsDaMan: Forces of Nature

Shaftwinchester:Going All the Way

Shaftwinchester:The Jerk

SamIsDaMan: View from the Top

Shaftwinchester:The Big Red One

SamIsDaMan: Sliders

Shaftwinchester: Black Beauty

Glittergoddes: Glitter (I felt left out)…uh… guys are you okay????!!!!!!!!!

Shaftwinchester: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

SamIsDaMan: Reign of Fire

Shaftwinchester:Fire Down Below

SamIsDaMan: Something's gotta give

Heather03nmg: Can I get in between you two?!

Shaftwinchester:Deliverance

SamIsDaMan: 2 Fast 2 Furious

Shaftwinchester:Deep Impact

SamIsDaMan: The Dirty Dozen

Shaftwinchester:Stuck on You

SamIsDaMan: The Abyss

Shaftwinchester:King Kong

SamIsDaMan: The Rock

Shaftwinchester:Clear and Present DangerShaftwinchester:Tremors

SamIsDaMan: The Cave

Shaftwinchester:Devour

SamIsDaMan: The Package

SamIsDaMan: Popeye

Shaftwinchester:Score

SamIsDaMan: What's eating Gilbert Grape

Shaftwinchester:Perfect Score

SamIsDaMan: Undercover Brother

Shaftwinchester:Ten Inch Hero (ahem…me!)

PeaceJojo: I feel dizzy watching this!

Shaftwinchester:Angry Beavers

SamIsDaMan: Gone in 60 seconds.

Jaredsmyfave224: I hope not, Sammy!

Shaftwinchester: Sounds about right with you….(lol)…. Oh…Joy Ride

Lilbug: National Treasure

Squee16: Dead Man's Chest

Shaftwinchester:Ba Ba Black Sheep

SamIsDaMan: What Women Want

MinxFlamedancer: Uh… that would be you Sam!

Shaftwinchester: Blow

SamIsDaMan: 'Screwed'...awful movie, though

Shaftwinchester: Dick Tracy

SamIsDaMan: 'Pee Wee's Big Adventure'

Shaftwinchester:Octopussy

SamIsDaMan: Igby Goes Down Under

Shaftwinchester:The Firm

TwoGunsBlazin: Oh yes, that sounds heavenly.

SamIsDaMan: Free Willy

Shaftwinchester:The Big Easy

SamIsDaMan: Circle of Friends

Shaftwinchester:Bring It On

SamIsDaMan: Crimison Tide

Shaftwinchester:Easy Rider

Shaftwinchester:Big Daddy

Shaftwinchester:The Longest Yard

SamIsDaMan: Milk Money

Shaftwinchester:Goldfinger

Shaftwinchester:Black Snake Moan

Shaftwinchester: Holes

Thursdaywench: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (whew- got one before they did)

SamIsDaMan: Bend it Like Beckham

SamIsDaMan: Good Fellas

Shaftwinchester:Risky Business

Shaftwinchester:Head

SamIsDaMan: American Pie

Shaftwinchester:XXX

SamIsDaMan: Fast and the Furious

Shaftwinchester:Herbie Fully Loaded

SamIsDaMan: Attack of the Clones

Shaftwinchester:Feeling Minnesota

Shaftwinchester:Freddy Got Fingered

SamIsDaMan: While You were sleeping...

Shaftwinchester: Grindhouse

Shaftwinchester:Snatch

Shaftwinchester: Banger Sisters!

Dean: Beat that, Dude!

------------------------------------------------------


	20. Did you laugh?

SamIsDaMan: Backdraft

Shaftwinchester: That sounds like you farted.

Kywildcat66: No, that would be A Mighty Wind.

kiwiackles: How did we get from sex to crap?

SamDeanLover28: I have no idea.

Shaftwinchester: Children of the Corn

SamIsDaMan: Dean that is just sick.

Shaftwinchester: You're just jealous cause I thought of it first.

Emgrace: Seriously what are movie people thinking anymore? Movies and Titles are weird. And now they are fun and dirty

Lovethursdays: We can make anything dirty!

Glittergoddess: "Wow. That's quite a set you've got there." Said by my TV repair man.

Shaftwinchester: Can I see the set?

SamIsDaMan: Dean, be nice.

Shaftwinchester: Okay, Can Sam and I see the set?

Sammysoneandonly: I saw a movie about Volcanoes at school. "Hot Spewing Magma"

Shaftwinchester: I love dirty phrases.

SamIsDaMan: They are talking about innocent ones that sound dirty, like Now, open wide.

Shaftwinchester: That's my boy…wait that sounds bad too… Muwhaaaaa

Sam: (laughs)

Dean: Did you just laugh? I knew we would get you to the board side.

Sam: Don't push it.

Dean: Uh….do you want to post Don't push it or should I?

SamIsDanMan: Don't push it.

Yanks4Life25319: You are going to feel a little prick.

Shaftwinchester: Something wrong about the little part of that.

Squee16: I hate getting behind

Shaftwinchester: "It's Cool Whip time!"

Ivjensenackles9: More Bang for the buck

Shaftwinchester: I'm gonna pump you full of lead

WaRnErFaN1: Ever hear this during a football game? "Big hole. Great penetration. Right up the middle!"

Jaredsmyfave224: Let's wait 'til everyone else comes.

DWSWJAJP: "Hard to beat" Mznewbooty911: "We've got it hard" Shaftwinchester: "Hard at work"

SamIsDaMan: "Stiff competition"

Sam: (laughs)

Dean: Are you laughing AGAIN? Damn! You might have fun someday after all.

PeaceJojo: "Bored stiff" pippin1984: I wasn't fast enough! It's all my doing!"

Magoghair: He was a real straight shooter

padaleckifan19: Don't be so hard on yourself.

ShelleyHeartsOTH: From Star Wars: Wedge! Pull out! You're not doing any good back there!

Lilbug: For maximum results, swish and spit three times daily

Tritastic: Get a little captain in you.

BambiScott: Is that captain Jack Sparrow?

Steffibaby140: Don't put that in your mouth, you don't know where it's been.

Glittergoddess: I hear stuff at work all the time that makes me get guttery! When do you think you'll be getting off today?

Thursdaywench: Just stick it in my box.

spiritgirl: It's an entry level position.

Heather03nmg: I want it on my desk, NOW!!!!!

Carlata: I need to whip it out by 5.

Shaftwinchester: "Are you going to come again next time?"

TwoGunsBlazin; "bottoms up"

maryliz: when push comes to shove.

SamIsDaMan: "Just wait your turn, you'll get some!"

Shaftwinchester: liquor in the front, poker in the rear

Deansgal01: layin' pipe

SamIsDaMan: Don't play with that

Jacklesjadalecki: "Take five, everyone, so Ben can reload." (film)

Shatwinchester: She's gonna feel that one tomorrow.

Butterflygirl176: Are you coming in or what.

Shaftwinchester: Up against the wall and spread em.

Iscream4Dean: Yes sir, Shaft, sir.

SamIsDaMan: Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!

xSNxObssessedx: Nice tool

Shaftwinchester: Just lay back and take it easy...

sam4ever22: I'm going to get off

SamIsDaMan: You scared me stiff!

MinxFlamedancer: Can I interest you in some dark meat?

Stmatt: "Put it in already"

Shaftwinchester: Don't worry, I've been in tight spots before.

SamIsDaMan: Let's Mount Up!

Shaftwinchester: Nice spread you got there.

SamIsDaMan: "Are you ready for seconds yet?"

SamIsDaMan: I didn't think you could handle all of that!

Shaftwinchester: He's got Candy spread out on the living room floor!


	21. Hurricane Dean

_**Author's Note: Writer's block is still gone. Is it wrong to be so happy about that? te he he. Please forgive the lack of updates. Reviews are like chocolate- so yummy!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x

Glittergoddess: (Changes name to Candy) Does that mean I get to go on Dean's living room floor:D

Kywildcat66: Dean doesn't have a floor!

Glittergoddess: Floor board… Still good enough for me. Oh.. Impala….(drool) Sorry, I was watching reports of Hurricane Dean and when they said Dean got us all wet today and then they said he slammed the shore. I lost my mind :D :D :D

kiwiackles: OMG! Me too… the whole…Dean's going to rebuild his strength before he comes over the gulf. LMAO

SamDeanLover28: Weather is so gutter sounding

Yanks4Life25319: We can make everything sound dirty.

Shaftwinchester: And I love that gutter ability in each and every one of you.

SamIsDaMan: That's the truth. This stuff is making his decade.

Shaftwinchester: Try it Sam, you'll like it.

MinxFlamedancer: I'll help you try Sam…just follow my lead. ;)

Lovethursdays: I always found the phrase about the white stuff heading our way was especially dirty

Sammysoneandonly: Especially, if they tell you eight inches will be packed before morning.

Shaftwinchester: sitting and spinning

WaRnErFaN1: The balls that fell today were as big as baseballs.

maryliz: A slow moving warm front is heading towards the area.

Shaftwinchester: I just got a warm front

Emgrace: That warm front sure makes the temperature rise!

Deansgal01: There's a wind skirt alert.

Shaftwinchester: WHERE!

SamIsDaMan: Where?

Jaredsmyfave224: I love when they talk at the same time :D :D :D

Ivjensenackles9: This one will knock us right out of that dry spell

Shaftwinchester: Popping storms

Jacklesjadalecki: Precipitation will stay in the liquid form until later tonight when it gets dry.

BambiScott: A frontal system will be gripping us soon.

Steffibaby140: This one's a drencher.

Thursdaywench: Vertically Erect System

Heather03nmg: A storm is digging in.

TwoGunsBlazin: wall to wall sunshine

spiritgirl: rear flank development

Carlata: the storm was going to peter out

Iscream4Dean: wet conditions continue overnight

SamIsDaMan: action spots

xSNxObssessedx: The front will return tonight with another push of energy

sam4ever22: Its jacket weather today, so stay covered for your protection

Butterflygirl176: going to be a scorcher

SamIsDaMan: zone should result in rising motion

Stmatt: There's going to be a surge tonight.

Shaftwinchester: Yes there is… I still need a list of where you all live

SamIsDaMan: Dean, you are going to end up on Dateline.

Squee16: There is a line forming to date Dean. I call the 1st spot

DWSWJAJP: I'm next.

pippin1984: you can feel the moisture.

Magoghair: onslaught of moisture

Mznewbooty911: warm vapor bath

padaleckifan19: spinning cyclone

PeaceJojo: moisture magnet

ShelleyHeartsOTH: system is gradually scooting

Shaftwinchester: whopper of a storm

Lilbug: the barometer is diving

Tritastic: thunder boomers

Glittergoddess: getting hammered by stormsSamIsDaMan: getting clobbered

Shaftwinchester: The chance of a storm rearing its head

-x-x-x-xx-xx-

_**Author's 2nd Note : Yes, these terms have been said on my local station. How sad am I for writing them down all these years. At least I found a use for them. :D :P**_


	22. Pranktastic

**_Dean: Damn, this is fun._**

**_Sam: Who knew people would find everything smutty._**

**_Dean: Dude, I do it all the time._**

**_Sam: Yeah, but you are strange._**

**_Dean: Then I have found my people._**

**_Sam: Shit._**

**_Dean: Did you just cuss!??? (laughs) These girls are getting to you. (laughs harder)_**

**_Sam: My computer died…It just froze._**

**_Dean: Well, boot it or something! (Suddenly, Dean's lip curls as he deviously plans. Clicks create New Thread- HELP! I need pranks to Play on Sam!)_**

Shaftwinchester: So, Got any good ideas to make Sam's life crazy (he he he) Just anything to mess with his mind! It can be pranks or just ways to annoy the crap out of him.

Glittergoddess: Oh… place and ad that says "Free to good home Possum.. Then give out Sam's cell phone number. Hell ! Just give out his cell phone number on here. We'll call him A LOT! A whole Lot… If you want to include yours wink

Shaftwinchester: I love you…. Are you a minion from hell?

Glittergoddess: No. but close… Have you met my twisters?

Shaftwinchester: No, but the word twist sounds really interesting.

Kywildcat66: You have no idea what the twisters are capable of.

Shaftwinchester: Damn, this is sounding better.

Squee16: If he only knew.

Lilbug: I sent him a PM warning.

Thursdaywench: I did too

Glittergoddess: So did I!

Squee16: hahahahahaa

Kywildcat66: I sent him one too.

Thursdaywench: Oh, put chocolate pudding in Sam's duffel

_**Dean checks one of the Private messages as Sam struggles to get his crashed computer to work)**_

_**HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! SAM!!! Look at this chic! (Pulls Sam's arm and makes him watch the**_

_**screen.)**_

_**Sam and Dean: (simultaneously tilts head left, then right, and then so far left they almost fall over)**_

_**Dean: We are so visiting her.**_

_**Sam: (swallows hard) Can you…uh… save that.**_

_**Dean: HELL YEAH!**_

Shaftwinchester: Uh… thanks for the PMs… You do know you all did the same thing!

padaleckifan19: OH… I slip some of those anti- shoplifting strips into the lining of his jacket and take him to a record store.

PeaceJojo: Accuse him of "glue sniffing addictions" in public.

Lilbug: Answer every question with another question. As soon as one of you says a statement instead of a question, shout "I win!".

Tritastic: Roll down your windows and blast talk radio. Attempt to headbang.

Emgrace: Just Laugh a lot. A whole lot. Stop when he looks at you.

Ivjensenackles9: Write "X - BURIED TREASURE" in random spots on all his roadmaps.

WaRnErFaN1: Announce when you're going to the bathroom.

Jaredsmyfave224: Ask the waitress for an extra seat for your "imaginary friend."

DWSWJAJP: Drum on every available surface.

pippin1984: Fart in cramped places.

Mznewbooty911: Begin all your sentences with "Ohh la la!"

Kywildcat66: Finish all your sentences with the words "in accordance with prophesy."

Shaftwinchester: Sam will kill me… Keep them coming…Damn I need to print these.

_**Dean: Sam can we print these pages.**_

_**Sam: Yeah…just send it to print.**_

_**Dean. Yeah….(laughs really hard)**_

_**Sam: Why do you want to print? (Computer freezes again)**_

_**Dean: Just for kicks and grins.**_

Steffibaby140: Spend an entire weekend pretending you are R2-D2.

Thursdaywench: Whenever he says anything to you. Say "I know."

Heather03nmg: Paint all the bars of soap with colorless nail polish those suckers won't sud up

TwoGunsBlazin: Sing the Batman theme all the time.

spiritgirl: Pretend you're listening to him.

Shaftwinchester: I do that already. It drives him nuts.

maryliz: Say "What?" and then answer "Never mind. It's gone now."

Deansgal01: Forget the punch line to a long joke, but assure his it was a good one. Tell it again as if you remembered it again and forget at the end.

Iscream4Dean: Place a dollar bill on the floor as Sam bends down to pick it up tear a small piece of cloth. It will sound as if he split his pants.

xSNxObssessedx: Coat his cell phone in shoe polish and give him a call.

sam4ever22: Purchase several hundred crickets from the local pet store and release them everywhere.

MinxFlamedancer: I'm still waiting for Sam's cell phone number (GRRR-YUM)

Shaftwinchester: It 1-800-Muf-fins

Butterflygirl176: Oh...I and we come back to buttering muffins!

Deansgal01: And what's your Dean.

Shaftwinchester: 1-800-Sha-fter

Iscream4Dean: (Dials number). I expect a visit from the SHAFT.

Shaftwinchester: Oh, that sounds so...so... PERFECT.

Stmatt: With a tape recorder, tape the following: "They are coming for you." Turn volume setting to very low and play it as Sam sleeps.

Squee16: Wait until Sam is in the shower. Take down the motel curtain then go outside and draw a crowd. Tell them to keep an eye on what is going to appear in the window.

Butterflygirl176: I'm coming over for that!

Sammysoneandonly: We'll all come to see that. Where are you again:D

Yanks4Life25319: Go to your local drug store and buy an inexpensive package of hair extensions that match Sam's hair color. Cut them up and leave them on his pillow. He will think you have Nair him again.

Sammysoneandonly: Dip your middle finger in water, and then dip it in an ash tray. Tell Sam he has something on his face and smear him with it.

kiwiackles: Before he wakes up put a blow up doll in his bed.

Shaftwinchester: Like that is anything he wouldn't do on his own. :D :D :D

SamDeanLover28: Fasten to him to his bed with numerous bungi cords.

Thursdaywench: I'll help with that. (Gets bungi cords and a Blue Bandana)

Carlata: While he is sleeping, dress up like a clown Wake him up with a flashlight to your face.

Shaftwinchester: Hell ya...Sam will shit his shorts!

Dean: (Laughs hysterically and claps his hands)

Sam: (Eyes Dean suspiciously) Why are you laughing like that.

Dean: Nothing Sam...(snickers)

Sam: Dean???


	23. Signs of Hell

x-xx-xx-x-xx-x

Sam: What were you doing?

Dean: Nothing…just trying to look at the other threads…Damn…this girls love us! Oh..Look a thread about how you know you are in hell! laughs

-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-

Kywildcat66: Ever wonder if the Gates of Hell has been opened for real? I swear Red guy with horns standing outside The Today Show's window with a sign that says, "Matt, I love you!"

Shaftwinchester: I'd say that is sure sign hell on is on the loose:D

kiwiackles: I think it's safe to say hell is loose if Your checking account balance is large. And you're a$$ is small. That's a deal with a demon!

SamIsDaMan: Do any of you know the real signs of the end of the world they are gruesome.

Shaftwinchester: Sam, don't be such a pooper!

Squee16: He said poop!

Glittergoddess: poo on the shoe. Oh.. that's a sign of hell..:D :D :D :D

Yanks4Life25319: Childproof lids

SamIsDaMan: Those are pure hell. Why can kids open those anyway.

Glittergoddess: CW promoting SN… Sure sign things have gone to hell!

Sammysoneandonly: ha ha ha

Squee16: When that happens, we can kiss our a$$es goodbye..new promo (dies)

Steffibaby140: Oh my God! They've killed Kenny!

Shaftwinchester: THOSE BA$Tards!

Lovethursdays: New exercise video released Sweating' To The Eternal Fires still with Richard Simmons.

SamIsDaMan: Those videos are already scary enough.

Emgrace: Signing John Tesh, Yanni, and William Hung to a 6-record contract.

Shaftwinchester: Shirley McClain will be thrilled.

Ivjensenackles9: Cab drivers suddenly speak English.

WaRnErFaN1: Microwave popcorn no longer requires a microwave.

Jaredsmyfave224: Your coffee stays hot all day

pippin1984: 666 new Starbucks locations!

Magoghair: Windows version 666!

Mznewbooty911: Rachel Ray has a recipe for Roasted Suckling Senators.

SamIsDaMan: That might be a good thing.

Padaleckifan19: Apartment rentals in Hell's Kitchen WAY up.

PeaceJojo: Paris Hilton Wins an Oscar!

Lilbug: The YED is elected to President.. and he's already dead!

Shaftwinchester: O.J. Simpson writes a book. We are in Hell!

Shaftwinchester: Subways would all head into the Earth's molten core.

Glittergoddess: Your Ass: It's What's For Dinner.

Kywildcat66: When Satan takes over the world, at least you know the world leader is evil

Squee16: New TV shows: Satan's Anatomy, Devil-feld, and How I Met Lucifer

Iscream4Dean: Cats returns to Broadway starring all the American Idol Rejects.

SamIsDaMan: NSYNC reunion tours

Shaftwinchester: Free pitchforks…that's a plus

Tritastic: Furious axe battle between William Shatner and his toupee

Shaftwinchester: Trekkies move out of their parent's basement.

xSNxObssessedx: The red shirt lives on a Star Trek episode.

Squee16: Data falls in love with the replicator.

BambiScott: 50 fewer "Gossip Girl" promos on the CW.

Heather03nmg: Cost of alcohol is now more than your entire paycheck

TwoGunsBlazin: People play Dead in public.

spiritgirl: You call a psychic hot line and they tell you that all Hells broke loose

maryliz: Rush Limbaugh records an album.

Deansgal01: Creepy music or satanic chanting coming from graveyards.

Carlata: In horror movies… men will investigate that strange sound in their underwear.

Shaftwinchester: Sam and I will do that if you will darling! We can all get in our undies.

SamIsDaMan: You have no shame:D:D:D:D:D

Jacklesjadalecki: Film stars will realize that singing is best left to professionals.

Iscream4Dean: MORE LAWYERS!

sam4ever22: Pick Up line work!

MinxFlamedancer Likes Sam!

Butterflygirl176: Brimstone and fire free with each Taco Bell Purchase.

Shaftwinchester: Osmonds take over TV.. again.. CRAP They are already back on TV

Thursdaywench: The head rotating, the screaming and cursing, the pea soup vomit... and you don't have to watch the exorcists.


	24. Star Whxres

_**Author's note: In case you wonder, these lines are really in the movies. I lead a sad life. Actually, I dated a computer nerd once and well… let's just say this is about all I got from the relationship. laugh at this cause I do all the time**_

-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shaftwinchester: Man, I love this place I may never leave!

SamDaMan: Just like the wart you are.

Shafwinchester: Don't be a pansy. You're just not ready for the power of the darkside

Glittergoddess: Dean, Dark Lord Pantsinvader.

SamDaMan: Aww... crap. Now I have to bleach out my brain

Shaftwinchester: You better believe I'll invade, but I thought I had your pants off already?

Squee16: I'm Princess lea-me

Yanks4Life25319:If Sam is Luke and Dean is Han Solo.. this could get really interesting

Shaftwinchester: It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber.

SamDaMan: I have to admit the ability to turn everything smutty is a power to behold. And Han does say that.

Shaftwinchester: Sam's a geek.

Iscream4Dean: Use F Dean use the f.

**Dean: I wish they would let us swear that star crap is insane. Hey what do you think of C3-Dil...**

**Sam: Just don't. (****laughing**

Shaftwinchester: Han Solo- Back door huh. Good idea.

DWSWJAJP: ha ha ha ha ha..ahem... ha ha ha Dirty Star Wars Dirty WAR!.

Lovethursdays: You mean SEX Wars!

Kywildcat66: Star Who...oh.. wait.. we can't say that.

xSNxObssessedx: lmao...Next time, try not to lose it, this weapon is your life!

MinxFlamedancer: Here everything is soft and smooth.

spiritgirl: I look forward to seeing them in action.

maryliz: (THUD-DIES)

Carlata: They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that.

Jacklesjadalecki: If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me.

sam4ever22: Then you do feel something!

Butterflygirl176: It may be difficult to secure your release.

ksoftball5993: Can I be in the Winchester verison of this movie?

Shaftwinchester: You can all be in our verison of the movie. Do any of you have the Princess Leia outfit from jabba land.

AshNAFOD: Jabba..ha ha.. ahem.. yeah. That doesn't sound kinky at all.. ha ha.

Deansgal01:She seems to be on top of things.

WaRnErFaN1: We'll take him together. You go in slowly on the left.

Jaredsmyfave224: It doesn't feel right.

pippin1984: Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor.

Mznewbooty911: I'm taking him now!

padaleckifan19: My powers have doubled since the last time we met

Magoghair: Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection.

PeaceJojo: Grant you the rank of Master.

Tritastic: It's very dangerous putting them together.

BambiScott: I don't think the boy can handle it.

ShelleyHeartsOTH: This is where the fun begins.

Lilbug: General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected.

Steffibaby140: My powers have doubled since the last time we met

Thursdaywench: I want more, and I know I shouldn't.

Heather03nmg: I am sending you to the outer rim.

Shaftwinchester: This is sounding like a great date.

SamDaMan: I won't argue with that.

TwoGunsBlazin: This time we will do it together.

kiwiackles: We must move quickly.

SamDeanLover28: Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip.

Sammysoneandonly: Now you will experience the full power of the dark side.

Emgrace: Point that thing someplace else

SamIsDaMan: You got something Jammed in here real good

Ivjensenackles9: You came in that thing. You're braver than I thought.

Shaftwinchester: Look at the size of that thing

SamIsDaMan: Curse my metal body I wasn't fast enough.

Kywildcat66: Queen Amidala is young and naive. You will find controlling her will not be difficult.

SamIsDaMan: At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi.

Steffibaby140: I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you.

Thursdaywench: Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts.

Yanks4Life25319: My Lord, is that, legal?

Glittergoddess: I thought they smelled bad on the outside

Sammysoneandonly: I was not aware of such failure.

Squee16: At last we're getting results. Again you come before us your highness.

Deansgal01: Try not. Do or do not, there is no try.

Carlata: This is getting out of hand! Now there are two of them!

Jacklesjadalecki: The dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow

SamIsDaMan:Size matters not! Judge me by my size, do you?

Shaftwinchester: Luke at that speed, will you be able to pull out in time


	25. Slogan Showdown

Shaftwinchester: We are so good. Will all of you girls marry me?

SamIsDaMan: Technically you are dead.

Shaftwinchester: Good they can't arrest me. You got to grab Life By The Horns

SamIs DaMan: You watch too many commercials!

Thursdaywench: Messin' With Sasquatch. I love that commercial. Reminds me of Sam. (sigh)

Shaftwinchester: Are you in good hands? Reminds me of something dirty!

SamIsDaMan: Everything reminds you of something dirty.

Shaftwinchester: Home of the Whopper

AshNAFOD: Finger lickin' good!

kiwiackles: Eat Great, Even Late

Kywildcat66: Betcha Can't Eat Just One

Shafwinchester: Rip, slip, brush... Ahhh!

SamDeanLover28: We Love To See You Smile

SamIsDaMan: Quality is job one

Yanks4Life25319: Think Outside The Bun

Glittergoddess: They Plump When You Cook 'Em

Squee16: Like A Rock

Sammysoneandonly: Melts In Your Mouth, Not In Your Hand

SamIsDaMan: Tastes Great. Less Filling

Lovethursdays: Turn On The Fun

Emgrace: The Incredible, Edible

xSNxObssessedx: It's All In The Mix

sam4ever22:Do the Dew

Shafwinchester: Fill it to the rim

MinxFlamedancer: M'mm! M'mm! Good

Shafwinchester: Sheer driving pleasure

Butterflygirl176: Gotta Have Sweet

TwoGunsBlazin: It's All Inside

spiritgirl: Treat Your Throat

maryliz: Because So Much Is Riding On Your Tires

Deansgal01:It's What's For Dinner

SamIsDaMan: Gotta have my pops!

Carlata: We try harder

Jacklesjadalecki: So Easy a Caveman could do it

Iscream4Dean: It's not just lean, it's cuisine

BambiScott:Head-On, apply directly to the forehead

Steffibaby140: Where's the beef

SamIsDaMan: The ultimate driving machine

Heather03nmg: Good to the last drop

WaRnErFaN1: Does She or Doesn't she

Shafwinchester: Where's the cream fillin'

Jaredsmyfave224: Just Do It

DWSWJAJP: Connecting people.

pippin1984: Everywhere you want to be

Magoghair: Break me off a piece of that

Mznewbooty911: The pause that refreshes

Deanslilgirl: Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don't..

Jacklebug: Do you have the bunny inside?

Shafwinchester: Taste Me! Taste Me! Come on and Taste Me!

ksoftball5993: He keeps going and going and going.

Ivjensenackles9: Get N or get out.

padaleckifan19: Now You're Playing With Power!

PeaceJojo: Touching is good

ShelleyHeartsOTH: How do you handle a hungry man?

Shafwinchester: Oh what a feeling

Lilbug: Wii would like to play.

Tritastic: It does a body good.

SadieMiller21: Lifts and separates

SamIsDaMan: It takes a licking and keeps on ticking.

Shaftwinchester: If it doesn't get all over the place, it doesn't belong in your face


	26. Bro challenge

SamIsDaMan: Dude you have to have the last word.

Shaftwinchester: Cause I'm better than you at this. I can give you 25 things that are dirty right now!

SamIsDaMan: Prove it

Shaftwinchester: OKAY!

1 Buttery nipple

2 Bangkok

3 penal system

4 Rubber neck

5 Rectory

6 Muffin

7 Titular

8 Joystick

9 kumquat

10 wet willy

11 tightwad

12 Dick Butkus

13 Cocktail

14 special sauce

15 hoe

16 Lube job

17 Lake Titicaca

18 Goo Gone

Shafwinchester: Prepare to be wrong Sammy!

19 spit wad

20 tongue lashing

21 iquor

22 fuzzbox

23 Head Nurse

24 Blow Pop

25 Testy

26 Blowfish

27 The Nutcracker

SamIsDaMan: Okay.. stop now

Shafterwichester: No.

28 cream horn

29 Twinkie

30 crank shaft

31 booby trap

32 jelly roll

33 Willy Wonka

34 softball

35 hardball

36 bobber

37 sour cream

38 soda jerk

39 broadsword

40- My persona favorite shaft

SamIsDaMan: Okay I get it. You can end it now.

Shaftwinchester: In the end there can be only one


	27. Sam's turn

**Shaftwinchester:** Beat that smarty pants!

**SamIsDaMan:** You really are a child aren't you?

**Shaftwinchester:** No, I'm damn sexy!

**SamIsDaMan:** No more Austin Powers movies for you.

**Shaftwinchester:** You just know you can't out do me.

**Deanslilgirl:** OMG he said do me!

**SamIsDaMan:** See what you started.

**Shaftwinchester:** And I like to finish it too!

**SadieMiller21:** We were like this before he came!

**Jacklebug:** But would like it better if he came

**Shaftwinchesters:** Those postings are killing me really!

**SamIsDaMan:** You are too easy.

**ksoftball5993:** Sounds perfect to me

**AshNAFOD:** We need Sam's dirty list.

**Shaftwinchester:** Yeah, Sam… come on

**kiwiackles:** He said come

**SamIsDaMan:**

1.Manhole

2.Hardware

3. Software

4. Kneejerk

5. Harvey Wallbanger

**Shaftwinchester:** I met Mrs. Wallbanger once. Damn.. what a night.

**Kywildcat66:** Dean, you promised you wouldn't tell if I did that.

**SamDeanLover28:** LAMO

**Glittergoddess:** Was that position 32 with the triple loop dismount.

**Kywildcat66:** Don't help.

**Shaftwinchester:** Oh help. I so want to know what that is.

**Lovethursdays:** We would tell you but it only works in demonstration.

**Ivjensenackles9:** Yeah we'll show you ours, if you show us yours.

**Shaftwinchester:** I so died and went to internet heaven!

**SamIsDaMan:**

6. Seam Ripper

7. Screwdriver

**WaRnErFaN1:** ummm…. This list is not helping me think of good things.

**Jaredsmyfave224:** I'm thinking of very good, good things.

**DWSWJAJP:** I'm stuck on bad, bad things!

**Mznewbooty911:** Like insert tab A into Slot A

**SamIsDaMan:**

8. Coccyx

9. Gherkin

**pippin1984:** lmao.. Gherkin.

**Shaftwinchester:** Hey, Sam… go Gerk yourself.

**padaleckifan19:** Is Sam a gerker? Cause I could take care of that. I have be gerking for a while.

**SamIsDaMan:**

10. Penalize

11. Wookie

**PeaceJojo:** What exactly happens when you get a wookie.

**Lilbug:** I think it involves traction right after.

**SamIsDaMan:**

12. Linguist

13. Seaman

14. Humdinger

15. Rectify

16. Nipper

17. Rear Admiral

18. Ramrod

**Tritastic:** oh… this list… I'll take 18,16, and 2

**BambiScott:** I want a 10!

**SamIsDaMan:**

19. Bushmaster

20. Blowhole

21. Titmouse

22. Cockchafer

**TwoGunsBlazin:** Sam is the bushmaster!

**spiritgirl:** Sounds like a porn remake of beastmaster

**Shaftwinchester:** His last date was a bit beastly.

**SamIsDaMan:** JERK!

**Shaftwinchester:** LASSIE!

**SamIsDaMan:**

23. Rimshot

24. Hairy Woodpecker

25. Shuttlecock

26. Cockamamie

27. Backhoe

28. Testy

29. Dictaphone

**maryliz:** Is that phone sex.

**Deansgal01:** And where exactly do you stick that in a phone.

**SamIsDaMan:**

30. Titter

31. Cockeyed

32. Poppycock

33. Cumin

34. Potsticker

35. Peacock

**Carlata:** I dated a guy who had a peacock.

**Jacklesjadalecki:** Like the real bird or just really little.

**Carlata:** I only wish it was the bird.

**xSNxObssessedx:** That's really sad.

**SamIsDaMan:**

36. Massive Stroke

37. Liquor

**sam4ever22:** I'll take 37 with a 36 chaser

**MinxFlamedancer :** Can I get Sam to do that too!

**SamIsDaMan:**

38. Juice Box

39. Holepuncher

40. Going South

41. Rubbermaid

42. Cunning

**Butterflygirl176:** Wow. Its like a how to guide for what we want. Sam can you #40 me and #37, followed by 14, 7, 36?

**SammiStarz:** Okay so you want a going South Liquor followed by a Humdinger, Screwdriver and Massive Stroke.

**Shaftwinchester:** Have I told you ladies that I love you!


	28. From the Show

**SamIsDaMan:** I did more than you.

**Shaftwinchester:** I call bullshit. You're like a monk.

**SamIsDaMan:** Dude, I swear. I meant the list.

**Shaftwinchester:** I knew that. LMAO

**Jacklebug:** Look Dean used a LMAO. We have taught him so well!

**Shaftwinchester:** And I have some things to show you.

**SamIsDaMan:** Is this board just sexual and twisted.

**SadieMiller21:** Pretty much.

**SamIsDaMan:** What about the show?

**AshNAFOD:** Have you watched. Those lines are perverted too!

**Deanslilgirl:** Take your brother outside as fast as you can

**ksoftball5993:** You're gonna get that full ride. I know it.

**kiwiackles:** Get off me.

**Kywildcat66:** That's cause you're out of practice

**SamDeanLover28:** I can feel it. I can't do this alone.

**Yanks4Life25319:** We've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.

**Glittergoddess:** I know you got partners; one of them's an older guy.

**Sammysoneandonly:** Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around

**Lovethursdays:** Spend the night, the spirits will drive you

**Emgrace:** You gonna ambush me _here_?

**Ivjensenackles9:** This is a job (rubs jaw) Dad wants us to work a job.

**WaRnErFaN1:** Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual.

**Jaredsmyfave224:** We've just got to treat this like, like any other job.

**Squee16:** You think I used this on someone?

**DWSWJAJP:** Try that one. Yeah.

**pippin1984:** It just feels familiar, you know?

**Magoghair:** You're not coming.

**Mznewbooty911:** Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging.

**Lilbug:** If we shag ass we can make it by morning.

**Thursdaywench:** Nice goin' Sam. You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy.

**Heather03nmg:** I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job?

**TwoGunsBlazin:** Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?

**spiritgirl:** You know we made a hell of a team back there.

**Carlata:** No, you won't be in him long enough.

**Jacklesjadalecki:** This'll stop it from getting back up in you.

**Iscream4Dean: For** the last few weeks I've been having... I've been having these feelings.

**xSNxObssessedx:** That's just like John. Oh, I'll bet he dangled Bill like meat on a hook.

**MinxFlamedancer:** Well, bang-up job on that.

**SammiStarz:** How about just one for the road?

**Classic Rock Fan:** Sam. Back seat.


	29. Lava Soap Gets anything off

Shaftwincheter: Whoa, they really pay attention don't they?

SamIsDaMan: Good to know you can get stuck with your own kind just by going online!

Shaftwinchester: Pay no attention to Sam, he's copying most of those to use as pick up lines.

Thursdaywench: Speaking of Sam's pick up lines (that's what I thought you said lol)...I got Screaming Trees from the library

Glittergoddess: Really...don't have the tree, but I hear Sam has wood

SadieMiller21:*snort* HAHA nice! Would it be bad to make a comment about bushes? Lol

Deanslilgirl: No, it would be along the natural order of things

SadieMiller21: oh, okay then. bushes. *nods* there. I said it.

Jacklebug: Oh… the gentle slope of rigid branches

Shaftwinchester: This place just gets better!

TwoGunsBlazin: I see a bit of outgrowth.

SamIsDaMan: How they keep going is beyond me.

Shaftwinchester: "Beats me, I'm stumped!".

ksoftball5993: Sam in the hand is worth 2 in the bush or something

AshNAFOD: A Sam is the bush is worth more than a hand

kiwiackles: A Dean bush is worth more than a hand in the bush

Kywildcat66: totally didn't expect that and got an intense mental picture

SamDeanLover28: So did I (wiggle eyebrows)

Yanks4Life25319: You knew it was coming. Take that as you may!

Squee16: I've always enjoyed the many uses of good wood.

Lovethursdays: Hard wood silly… Hardwoods only!

Ivjensenackles9: Oh... I need some one to wash my brain out wit h soap.. Its so dirty in there.

WaRnErFaN1: You'll dirty the soap

Jaredsmyfave224: Ask Dean for his bar

DWSWJAJP: Does that come on a rope?

pippin1984: Maybe with some rope. Don't get all lathered now.

Mznewbooty911: You know the all natural approach is the way to go these days.

Lilbug: I did and I must say it seems to be a pumping action dispenser

PeaceJojo: just be careful. it might sting if you get it in your eyes

padaleckifan19: Self cleaning!

Tritastic: There is always a clean start

BambiScott: It is all good until the bottle leaks!

Classic Rock Fan: You have to get it wet first for it to really work

Deansgal01: Starts out a soap and quickly turns to shower gel! LOL


	30. Girls on Film

**Author's Note:** So, I have been really busy writing these days. Currently writing a farce for my show chorus to be presented this November. NO pressure, right? In the middle of all that, I went back to all I did in this silly thing and thought it needed another chapter.

* * *

Jacklebug: So much for my Deep, Spiritual cleansing…that went right down the drain!

Shaftwinchester: Be there…snaked that!

SamIsDaMan: You know, Dean sometimes you are a Farce to be reckoned with.

Shaftwinchester: Well then go farce yourself!

AshNAFOD: Ah, don't be too mean to Sammy

Shaftwinchester: "Truth hurts. Maybe not as much as jumping on a bicycle with a seat missing, but it hurts."

Deanslilgirl: Are we all going to farce each other now.

SamDeanLover28: Man, it is really sad how much gibberish from TV and movies we have in our heads.

Yanks4Life25319: Sorry, you lost me at heads.

Kywildcat66: Dean had me at Jell-O!

kiwiackles: Had you at hello….or Jell-O? LOL

ksoftball5993: Any way he takes me.

Shaftwinchester: "I'm king of the world!"

"I'll never let go, Dean, I'll never let go!

Shaftwinchester: "Bondage. James Bondage."

SadieMiller21: "I'll be on my back"

Sammysoneandonly: Proof we can screw up even the best movie quotes.

Glittergoddess: Sometimes at work, when I am bored…mostly everyday… I talk only in movie quotes or song lyrics.

SadieMiller21: OMG…did you get in trouble.

Glittergoddess: Nope, don't think they realized.

Emgrace: Wonder if we can do it

Shaftwinchester: Oh, we can do it.

SamIsDaMan: Thanks for that, Bob the Builder.

DWSWJAJP: This is how we do it.

pippin1984: Oh, sounds fun. Wonder if we can have a conversation that makes sense.

WaRnErFaN1: Do we really have to make sense?

Squee16: Nope. Just have to be perverted.

Shaftwinchester: I don't know much, but I know I love you.

SamIsDaMan: Where did that come from?

Shaftwinchester: Aaron Neville—Next Question.

SamIsDaMan: That's not what I meant.

Jaredsmyfave224: Don't you want me Baby

Ivjensenackles9: Get it on…bang a gong…get it on

SamIsDaMan: You know, I have to admit as crazy as this message board is, I am impressed at the speed things get warped.

Shaftwinchester: What we've got here...is failure to fornicate."

SamIsDaMan: "I bet you can squeal like a pig."

Shaftwinchester: Seriously… you pull out a line from Deliverance?

SamIsDaMan: Just speaking your language.

Shaftwinchester: Stop breaking the rules. They just said speak in movie quotes!

SamIsDaMan: Frankly, Dean… I don't give a Damn!

Thursdaywench: Frankly, my dear, I do give a Sam!

Shaftwinchester: Sam loves the smell of his palm in the morning...Smells like victory.

Magoghair: I'll have what she's having.

Lilbug: "Fasten your seat belts - it's going to be a bumpy night."

Heather03nmg: "Nobody puts Sammy in a corner."

SamIsDaMan: Ha…ha…ha…NO SOUP FOR YOU!"

Shaftwinchester: i could've gotten away if it weren't for u meddling kids

Mznewbooty911: "what u talking bout—Willys?"

Lilbug: Willys! Lol. Methinks that was intentional.

TwoGunsBlazin: That's all we talk about.

Iscream4Dean: "yabadabadoooooooooo"-

XSNxObssessedx: You just gave me something to think about.

Iscream4Dean: "I'm sorry. I hate it when someone does that to me. (wink)"

Carlata: Today's show was brought to u buy the letters F and U & the number 69.

Spiritgirl: Thank you, come again.

SamIsDaMan: Make it work

MinxFlamedancer: I could've gotten my V 8?

SamIsDaMan: Uh, exactly where is this V you're talking about?

Shaftwinchester: I tawt I taw a puddycat

Jacklesjadalecki: "You did, you did, see my puddycat!"

Shaftwinchester: Can I see it again!

Classic Rock Fan: "Eh, what's up, doc?"

Shaftwinchester: Go Go Gadget $$$$$

Shaftwinchester: I hate these mother $$$$$ language filter!

SammiStarz: Inspect my Gadget

SamIsDaMan: You'll end up living in a van - down by the river!"

Shaftwinchester: "Hug it out, b***tch!" I mean Constance. Sam's a Constance!

AshNAFOD: (Drool) Sorry. I don't have a quote, but I do have a visual of the boys hugging. I need a moment.

Shaftwinchester: Would you girls do it for a Scooby snack?

Yanks4Life25319: Survey says…

Lovethursdays: Thank you come again

SamDeanLover28: "Is that your FINAL answer?"

Glittergoddess: "We just want to pump (clap) you up."

Shaftwinchester: "Touch my monkey!"

ksoftball5993: "We're not worthy!"

Glittergoddess: Okay I touched the monkey…. When do I get to spank it?

Shaftwinchester: Well blow me down!

WaRnErFaN1: And now, for something completely different.

Shaftwinchester: I have come here to chew bubble gum and get ass. And I'm all out of bubble gum."

Kywildcat66: Waka, waka, waka"

Squee16: I thought that said wank.

TwoGunsBlazin: Seriously we should just name the gutter we stay in and have it put on the map as an official city.

Ivjensenackles9: "Have fun storming the castle!"

Shaftwinchetser"As you wish."

Jacklebug: Wait. Did you just quote Princess Bride?

SadieMiller21:*OMG. He did.

Deanslilgirl: Ah, I think it's cute.

SamIsDaMan: I Pity the Fool!

Shaftwinchester: So what! I'm complex.

SamIsDaMan: *Crickets chirp* And suddenly the mighty have fallen.

Thursdaywench: "I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Shaftwinchester: Quick she needs crotch to crotch resuscitation!


End file.
